I fell in love
by Horse-James-Book-Lily-Worm
Summary: LilyJames oneshot. Moments in Lily's life.


_I fell in love_

_Oneshot_

_By: Horsebookworm_

_Beta read by: hlfinsninsmnc _

I had never, in all of my Hogwarts year, truly smiled. It was all pretend. I had fooled each and every person.

No exceptions.

Many would ask why. I would reply, "I died when I was 11 years old."

They would then ask what had happened. And I would reply, "My family murdered me."

They never meant to kill me, they never meant it. They loved me, that is, until they found out about my "condition". I was a witch.

In the wizard way of life, I was normal. Perhaps even considered genius. But, then again, no one ever saw me for what I was.

I had been a happy child, but when my sister and parents had found out, they became uninterested. I was merely there.

I remember when I received my letter.

"_Mommy!" my sister screeched. "There is an owl in the living room." _

"_Oh my goodness!" My mother stood and stared at it. I came into the room, and looked at its white feathers. I noticed that it had a letter in its talons. His head swiveled around as he saw me. I stood in shock as he dropped the letter into my hands and flew out the window. _

"_Well, open it!" my mother exclaimed. _

_With shaking fingers, I opened it, and read it out aloud. _

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_I didn't read anything after that. My mother screamed and fainted. I sat down and moaned. I knew that they wouldn't take it well. _

I thought I had tricked everyone with my charade. In Hogwarts, I was the popular, smart and joyful Gryffindor girl. I smiled, danced and lived life.

To me, I was nothing. I hated myself.

I was even ready to kill myself, especially after one Christmas Break.

_I sighed. They had forgotten me, again. They never arrived to pick me up from the train station. _

_I walked out through the barrier and hailed down a taxi. _

"_294 Point Avenue, please." I said softly as I sat back. The ride was quick and I paid the taxi driver before he drove off. _

"_I'm home!" I called out as I entered my house, which could have been called a mansion. My parents were rich. _

"_Oh my!" my mother said. "We forgot about you." _

"_I realized." I spoke softly, not looking at my mother. It was a rule in our house, and my mother always demanded respect. _

_It was the start of a nightmare. They didn't say one word to me all break, just "Go to bed." and "We will be back later."_

_It got even worse when I boarded the Hogwarts train. _

"_Mudblood," Bellatrix Black sneered in my face. I used my poker face and looked uninterested. _

_I was ready to kill myself. _

Then I figured out he knew.

James Potter, my mortal enemy who was crazy for me. I can still remember his words when he caught me about to jump from the Astronomy Tower.

"_How did you know?" I asked. He was holding my waist right at the edge of the Tower; my foot was suspended over the cliff._

"_Your eyes have always held a sadness that only I saw. They were terrified." He looked straight into my eyes._

That's when I knew he cared. That's when I decided to give him a chance that he had been asking for. So, I kissed him.

It was the shock of his life.

I kissed him with everything I knew, and he kissed me back. It felt like I had been hit with a bolt of lightening.

_I kissed him tenderly. After a few moments, he kissed me back. My tears mixed and spread onto both of ours faces. I broke off and leaned against him, tears pouring down my face. He just held me and let me cry, soothing me with his words. _

I realized I loved him.

_I stared at my boyfriend, and watched as he danced around me, shrieking with laughter at my hair. He and his friends had turned every person's hair in the whole school the color they hated. Mine was now a bright orange. _

"_James Potter!" I yelled at him. "Turn it back!" _

_He stopped dancing and stood in front of me, smirking._

"_No." And then he kissed me. _

_I pulled away from him, glaring. _

"_You don't get to kiss me until you change it back." I stared menacingly at him, trying to hide my smile. _

_He looked at me, sighed, changed it and then kissed me. That's when I realized I was in love with him. _

"_I love you." He said, surprising me with it first. He looked down at me, trying to figure out what I was going to say._

"_I love you too." I said softly looking into his eyes. He smiled gently and kissed me again._

We were in love with each other, something I would have never thought would happen.

And I was happy.

_A/N:_

_What do you think? It's an oneshot only. 4 pages. _

_This story is not really realistic, because her parents didn't hate her, but I decided to do it anyway._

_Anyway, I was showing a dark side of Lily. _


End file.
